


Greatest Gift

by Nyanza



Category: The Flash - All Media Types, the flash tv show - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanza/pseuds/Nyanza
Summary: When people stop trying .There is light at the end of the tunnel.





	1. Chapter 1

“The greatest gift a father can give to his children is to love their mother.” Iris said as she smiled looking ahead at the camera set up on her dresser with that last statement, she stood up and shut the camera saving the recording.  
This had become her routine for the past few months. Things had changed drastically over those months. Barry had become so distant towards her, suddenly a man who was her best friend for over twenty years was now a stranger. Her mind always seem to wander leading her to think that Barry was stepping out of their marriage , but she could not accept that reality. How had their fairy tale become so grim ?. It had all begun with the late meetings and progressed to frequent weekend retreats . But this was her ‘bear’ he loved her right?. This questions raced in her mind as she prepared dinner for her 12 years old daughter Nora. Who had gone to her friend’s Caity place to finish homework after school.  
Nora West-Allen a polite ,sweet and caring girl attributes she had inherited from her parents. As if on que Nora arrived as her mother was thinking about her.  
“Honey!, bag pack goes to your room” Iris said after Nora, had kissed her in greeting before dropping her bag at the floor and rushed to the kitchen for some milk to drink, a snack she shared her love for with her father.  
“How was your day” Iris asked Nora while chuckling looking at how her daughter enjoyed her snack.  
“Fine mom” Norah replied not looking away from her snack.  
Final re-energized, Nora asked “mom is dad coming this weekend for our Saturday picnic? He is always working this days” she inquired joining her mother in preparing the meal, an activity they enjoyed sharing.  
Iris stopped chopping the cheese and looked at her daughter, “ your dad loves you he just is a little busy with work” Iris said this to Nora not sure if she was lying to herself or Nora.  
Iris finished putting the mac and cheese in the oven as Nora freshened up before dinner.

Barry in a motel  
Barry got dressed as he complained to Becky about going home to his nagging wife, “ you know I only go back to that house because of Nora” he said tying his tie.  
“You know you could divorce her” Becky suggested as she sat covered with sheets only on the bed admiring the bracelet Barry had given her.  
“Becky girl, you realize I want to be with you but I do not want my daughter getting hurt she is my everything. Besides Iris is a good mother” he said. Calling her ‘Becky girl’ deceived himself of the nature of his actions with her his betrayal of his wife.  
Becky rolled her eyes on the mention of Iris’ name, she was always jealous of the fact that she was the legal wife a title she coveted with all her heart.  
“She could never keep her away from you, we can be together with your daughter she will understand, she is an intelligent girl” Becky insisted as she tried to fast track her ascension to the wife title.  
Barry had promised to divorce his wife for his new younger fling Becky, she was about 20 years younger than Iris.  
At 12:00 am Iris had the door open and she knew it was Barry, no matter how late it got Iris always couldn’t fall asleep before her husband had arrived.  
Barry crept into the guest room, as he had decided to move into it despite the pleas from Iris not to do so. It started as an excuse not to wake his wife up when he got late from work but now it became his excuse to avoid filling guilt for his infidelity. Iris had agreed to this arrangement on condition that before Nora was up he had to go back to their room where he freshened up everyday.  
When Iris woke up to Barry in the shower she felt something was coming so she deed what her mother always taught her to do in uncertain times. She got on her knees and prayed.  
she got dressed, Barry was getting dressed in the bathroom but was taking too long which was unusual he was hesitating to meet iris he kept on brushing his hair.  
“I can do this, I can do this” Barry muttered to himself looking at the mirror. Trying but failing to convince himself that he was doing the right thing.  
On one hand he held papers that would shutter his wife’s heart.


	2. Chapter 2

“Barry are you okay in there, have the aliens abducted my husband?” iris asked trying to diffuse the tension she was feeling.   
‘Iris,’ Barry muttered to himself looking at the mirror as a smile escaped his lips at her teasing him. His reflection betraying his selfishness and her generosity at how she always knew how to calm him down even at her own expense, here he was ready to break her heart with the divorce papers yet she was trying to…. He blinked back tears that were threatening to fall. How could he feel so different about her…?  
“Iris we have to talk,” Barry said as he entered the room.  
“I am filing for divorce, I need you to sign this” he said this as he handed her the divorce papers avoiding looking at her eyes.  
Iris stared blankly at the papers. She looked up at Barry but Barry kept his gaze at the papers.  
Suddenly the room that nested their shared intimate memories and thoughts felt like a strange room the space between them became bigger by the second.  
All she could manage to do at that moment was shake her head before she could utter anything Nora knocked at the door, “mommy! Daddy! I will be late for school.”   
“We will talk about this tomorrow,” Barry said to Iris placing the papers in the dresser drawer.  
They both walked out with fake smiles on their faces they all wanted to protect Nora from their ongoing separation until it was official.  
Nora held the hands of both her parents in each hand. “Mom and dad , when I become an adult, I want to be married and live just like you guys happy and in love.” She said swinging their hands as they made it down stairs.   
Both Iris and Barry looked at opposite direction feeling heavy hearted. How could he break his princess heart. It will be for the best Barry thought to himself.  
As soon as Barry and Nora left for school Iris tried to continue with her normal routine that begun with her cleaning, but their framed wedding photo of Barry carrying her with joy and laughter on their faces broke her heart, she took the photo and cradle it on her chest.  
Memories that led to their wedding and their first meeting crowded her thoughts causing more tears to flow down her eyes.

20 years ago

Barry is 18 years and Iris is 16 years old.

“Mum, I will just head into Jitters Parlor for some brownies I will meet you at home.” Iris said to her mother who was heading back to their loft in Central Tower.  
They had gone out for a mother daughter date, Francine , Iris’ mother was too tired after a day of fun with her daughter to want a brownie a snack her daughter enjoyed.

BARRY IN THE PARLOR

“Its been rather hot today, I bet the next customer in here will order a cold milk shake.” Barry said to his manager / friend Cisco willing to put a wager for his observation.  
“Hey, Barry I don’t want to take any more of your money. But if you insist …” Cisco said grinning looking at his friend who was now staring at a young lady entering the parlor.   
Just then Iris arrived. And walked to the counter to order.  
When Iris stepped into the parlor the wind blew her perfume into the room as soon as the perfume hit Barry he looked at her direction and they locked eyes Barry was lost in her gaze.  
“Hello can I have some brownies” Iris ordered at the counter with Cisco who was at the cashier, Cisco smiled subtly at another win against Barry.  
Barry stood fixated at the spot like a statue still staring at Iris, Cisco had to nudge him to move for him to serve the order.  
Iris who now noticed him staring looked away blushing with embarrassment.  
“Barry you will chase away the customers if you keep staring like that,” Cisco pretend ‘scolded’ Barry, who looked away blushing .  
To say the sight of the mystery girl, blew him away would be a huge understatement, for when Iris walked in it was as if time stood still for him to capture this priceless moments. His heart beat stopped at hearing her voice. What was this emotion that he never felt before.  
“Barry you need to serve her order” Cisco interrupted his thoughts.  
“Go talk to her lover boy,” he teased Barry.  
“I.. I ….. don’t know what you are talking about,” Barry tried to downplay Cisco’s words but his red face betrayed him.  
“I will serve her the Brownies,” he said feigning nervousness to approach her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the backstory of how Barry and Iris met.  
this a fairly long chapter compared to the other as l wanted to finish the backstory in one chapter.

“Barry hmm, I never knew you’re the shy type” Cisco teased him.   
“I…am…am not,” he shrugged his shoulders brushing Cisco off.  
‘Let’s prove it!’ Cisco challenged.  
‘Here take this caramel iced tea, on the parlor, take it to the girl you were staring at and introduce yourself.’ he said this with a smug smile watching color leave Barry’s face.  
Barry brushed the back of his head he was not a shy person, but this girl, he could not think when he was near her.  
He decide to take the challenge , opportunity like this come once in a blue moon.  
He placed the drink on a serving tray and proceeded to her table, as he approached his heart beat increased. What was happening, he wondered.  
He placed the drink next to her, Iris looked up at him, “I did not order a drink.”  
He looked at her and was drawn to her brown eyes that drew him in with their beauty which added to her mystery , he wanted to uncover.  
‘Excuse me Mr. are you okay’, Iris interrupted his gaze which made her feel weirdly drawn to him.   
Barry was now fully embarrassed he had two options, either run back to the counter and loose this challenge or he could stay and take his chance with a girl that he would never get a chance to talk to outside the parlor judging from her expensive purse and jewels.  
“I am Barry Allen” he replied pointing to his name tag as if he was reading it. This made Iris chuckle at his reply.  
“The drink is on the house,” he explained.  
‘Would you like to join me,’ she asked him extending her hand to him.  
Cisco who was watching the exchange trying to be discreet but failing dismally waved for him to take a break.  
‘My name is Iris,’ she said as she shook his hands.  
What followed was an awkward silence, as Iris tasted her drink Barry looked around for something clever to say anything…., he raked his brain trying to come up with anything but his brain too was stunned at her beauty.  
Just then when he had gotten reprieve and found something to say .  
Ring…. Ring….. Ring….  
Her phone rang and she told the caller that she was on her way back from the parlor.  
This could not be happening he knew he had to get himself together and do something before she could leave forever.  
“Can I get your address,” he shook his head at how south this was going. “I meant your number,” he corrected himself.  
Iris gave him her number as she requested her remaining brownies be packed .  
“YESS!” Barry rejoiced at his achievement showing off Iris number to Cisco.  
“Okay playboy I see you” Cisco high fived him for his achievement.  
‘Oh no! Iris is different from the other girls this is real.’ He said this with a serious tone.  
‘Oh yeah she is different, she is rich rich !’ this caused the entire staff to erupt in laughter.  
Iris had worn a very expensive and limited edition of Patek Philippe which only supper wealthy people could afford.  
Barry had not taken notice of this as he was captured by her beauty.   
He didn’t care about her status all he knew is that he was attracted to her and wanted to spend time with her.  
Barry texted Iris the next few days and she agreed to go on a date with him, one date lead to another and it turned to seeing each other every single day for the next 6 months.  
“Love,” Barry called Iris who had zoned out and was staring at her drink.  
they had given each other pet names , Iris called Barry bear she always loved bears.  
Hmm..bear? am sorry I did not hear you.  
“You have been very quiet, what is going on” Barry inquired rubbing her hands.  
‘I have some bad and good news, so… I got accepted into Oxford University and Central City university I have always dreamt of going abroad to do my undergrad in journalism. But it will be so far from you. But I also wanted to go to Central City University. This is all confusing.’  
‘My father wants me to go Oxford and move to UK until my studies are done. He studied there so he is really excited for me to go there.’  
Barry sighed and held his forehead “are…. Are you… are you.. considering it ?  
“You know your father does not like me Love, and he would like it if we are not together,” he said aggravated and feeling helpless.  
Dr Joseph West was a very intimidating man he was the founder and CEO of one of the biggest pharmaceutical company in the country. He did not like any boys near his princess and he made sure they understood that and Barry was no exception.  
“Of course your father would want that” Barry shook his head.  
“I love you and I am going to marry you no matter how much your father tries to separate us” Barry said this as he stormed out he always thought it was about his financial status that made Iris’ father be indifferent towards him  
Iris sat back confused at what had happened she had never seen Barry that mad.  
Barry left the restaurant and went to Jitters on his way there, he realized how of a balloon head he had been towards Iris and he called her apologizing to her asking her to meet him in Jitters.  
When Iris arrived she found a table filled with brownies, she could not stay angry at him for long he always knew the key to her heart.  
“I should not have behaved the way I did, you are my family and am afraid to loose you.” Barry apologized. Barry had grown up in the system and despite the love he was given he had developed separation anxiety.  
‘You will never loose me Bear,’ Iris assured him.  
Two weeks later Iris called Barry …  
Hello bear…  
‘I am not going to Oxford I will stay behind with you because I love you my father is not happy about it but he will eventually come around’  
“Oh Iris,” he said trying but failing to conceal his excitement. “I don’t want you to give up your dreams and future plans.”  
‘You are my future bear and I want to create new dreams with you,’. Iris replied decisively.  
“I love you Iris , I will not disappoint you.

PRESENT DAY………

Iris wiped away her tears and walked to their bedroom or was it her room.  
she put the camera on and sat on the bed and begun recording .  
“Nora my sweet baby, I know I have told you the story of how your father and I met a hundred times,” she paused and smiled but I want you to always have it and hear it when I cant tell you, iris blinked back tears that were threatening to fall.  
It was a sunny day……..  
I remember especially our wedding day it is the second best day of my life after your birth date.  
Your father stood at the alter looking dashing and handsome he had on the best tailored suit in the planet.  
We both wrote our vows, your father always he has a way with words I fell in love with him all over again at the alter, when we left the Chapel after the ceremony he carried me from the alter to our car outside the Chapel. Tears of joy streamed down her face .   
It was a beautiful day the beginning of our journey as West-Allens.”  
She shut the camera, she begun wondering at what point in their journey Barry diverted from their route.


	4. Running in circles

[Barry and Becky in a motel]  
Barry and Becky laid cuddled with each other on the motel bed  
“Has she signed the divorce papers yet?” Becky asked as she drew circles with her fingers on Barry’s chest avoiding mentioning Iris’ name.  
“She has not but she will. I promise you,” Barry responded.  
Becky got up annoyed   
“I told you she is not going to accept easily! what does she want? More money?” Becky questioned angrily.  
“Agh! I said I will handle it why do you have to be nagging?” Barry got annoyed events of the morning still fresh on his mind.   
Seeing his daughter happy to hold both iris and his hand tore guilt through him. He was determine to make the process as painless as possible for his daughter Nora.  
Barry left the motel and returned to the office. He decided to go home early that evening where he spent it with Nora watching their favorite science investigative TV show.  
Tuesday nights were science investigative TV show night the whole family loved it, even Iris who didn’t fancy TV never missed an episode of this show. Tuesday TV nights were family nights.  
“Nora where is your mom?” Barry asked Nora after realizing that Iris was not down stairs when he arrived in the house and Iris never missed watching the show with Nora.  
“Mum is upstairs resting,” Nora said as she returned her attention back to the television  
Barry looked up and battled with himself whether or not to go up to Iris to continue with the conversation they had in the morning he decided against it.  
Iris was an acclaimed rising investigative journalist, but when she got pregnant she decided to quit her job and start an online magazine so as to spend more time with her daughter while working from home.  
Barry tried to dissuade her but once she told him it was what she wanted he supported her whole heartedly.  
Nora dozed off at the end of the show, Barry looked at her snoring face and smiled she resembled her mother when she was asleep.  
He carried Nora to her bed and tucked her in before heading to the guest room.  
The next morning before Nora was up Barry and Iris resumed the conversation.  
“Iris please don’t make this harder, I will leave you the house, the car just sign the papers”  
“I am not going to sign,” Iris refused.  
This became their routine the whole week, Barry was becoming frustrated and Becky pressuring him was driving him crazy.  
A new week begun and before Barry could ask that morning iris, spoke first  
“Barry I don’t want your money or the house or the car…”  
After all Iris was a millionaire heiress to her parents estate.   
“Why are you doing this to me…..us?” iris asked this as tears dropped down her eyes  
“I….Iris you knew this was coming we are just not the same anymore.”Barry replied tearing too.  
“I, will give you what you want,” she sighed and continued I will sign this papers but she looked in his eyes and said .  
“I kept every promise I made to you….”   
“Iris let us not….” Barry interrupted her  
“…but!” iris held her hand up and continued “I kept each promise.  
Barry, I will sign this papers at the end of this month but only after Nora’s birthday.  
The only thing I want is for you to keep your promise to me on our Wedding day, to carry me from our...this room to the living room door every morning. The way you did the first year of marriage and on our wedding day. That’s all I want from you and I will sign whatever you want.  
Barry agreed to the terms and just then Nora knocked and they proceeded down stairs when Nora knocked.  
Becky was not impressed with the arrangement. But had to be contended with it.  
The next morning the first of their arrangement Iris dressed as usual and waited for Barry to Barry pick her up.   
When Barry lifted her up and carried her, her perfume filled the air around him it was the fragrance that she had been wearing ever since they met.   
He carried her down stairs to the door as he had done in their first years of marriage. Becky was not a fan of this she tried to stop Barry but he had committed to doing it.  
This became their routine for the passing few days. And weeks  
The second week into their arrangement Barry couldn’t resist admiring the beauty of his …of Iris. But he begun noticing changes in Iris, her skin had more wrinkles than he remembered and her majestic hair had thinned out in that short amount they were separated.  
“Iris… did I do this to you? Seeing the changes in Iris was unsettling him and he had to know, “I just want you to be happy and I am not that for you.   
She just smiled, “you are enough for me.”  
Barry could not stop thinking about what iris had said to him. He kept on repeating the conversation to Becky trying to make sense of it, this annoyed Becky as all he did was talk about iris.  
He decided to talk to cisco, “Hey buddy how are you doing ?” Cisco hugged Barry as he entered into his office.  
“Am fine iris agreed to sign the divorce papers” Barry answered devoid of any emotion.   
‘Why don’t you sound happy I thought that was what you wanted?’  
“I guess I should be happy but Iris does not want anything and she is not mad and this week…..”Barry went on and narrated to Cisco their arrangement.  
Cisco moved from his desk chair to the visitors chair next to Barry. He placed one hand on his friend’s shoulder,  
“Barry the day you met iris and proposed to her at the Parlor was the first time I saw you genuinely happy.  
After all the girls you had dated and broke up with midway when the relationship got serious you had finally settled with Iris and you stayed and faced your fears why?   
‘Because’ Barry paused. ‘with Iris it felt real. I didn’t have to try, I just felt at home with her I could be myself, my real me you know.  
Cisco nodded. “Then what changed?”   
‘I was promoted to CEO and I started having doubts that I had suppressed them since I met Iris, I felt as if she would leave me and I dint deserve her so I wanted her to leave without feeling guilt and that is when I met Becky.’  
“Barry you have always gone through this bouts of lack of self love during major changes in your life that you have projected them to the girl friends that you had and now since you didn’t deal with it you are projecting the same to iris.  
Iris can’t give you self-love you have to develop it yourself.”   
Barry was hit with the sudden realization that the things he had ran from caught up with him.  
But if you need to divorce iris to see it clearly then go ahead.  
Barry left Cisco’s office more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by movie broken vows check it out.


	5. The final breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have finally completed the story this is the last chapter. pardon me for taking too long to complete, life got busy. Thank you everyone for reading and the comments . I hope you Will enjoy.

After he left Cisco’s office Barry pondered on what his friend had said to him, was all this in his mind did Iris still want him why was he so confused. But one thing was clear ever since he had begun carrying Iris in the mornings it brought him comfort when her head was on his chest it brought him warmth that days with Becky could never seem to bring. This led him to end his affair with Becky who threw a fit. Barry always looked forward to carrying Iris down stairs every morning it had become his best moment of each day.  
Nora’s birthday was first approaching and Barry had begun spending more time at home with Nora while Iris was always either out or in ‘her’ room, this puzzled Barry as Iris loved being outdoors with Nora.  
He wished he could ask, what had caused this but he had no right and did not have the courage to ask about her change of schedule after he had abandoned her.  
The last Saturday to Nora’s birthday  
Iris woke up some hours late as she was nursing a migraine that had sneak up on her at night. And besides it was Saturday their usual ‘lazy day’ in which the whole family slept in.  
She was surprised when she woke up to loud giggles from Nora downstairs. Saturdays in the Allen home were cheerful days back when Barry was the sweet husband. Iris made it down stairs to see what was making Nora happy,  
She stopped in her tracks when she saw Barry and Nora at the counter preparing something with dough and flour on their faces and giggling while they made funny faces. The scene Literally brought tears to her eyes seeing Barry spending more time with Norah made her happy.  
“Mu—m you are ruining the surprise!” “Love! You are ruining the surprise!” Barry and Nora said in unison Iris heart skipped a beat was she hallucinating or did Barry just call her love it felt nice to hope but she also knew he only did it as part of their arrangement.  
“Okay I have gone back to bed my darlings,” Iris said as she made it back to the bedroom.  
After a few minutes Iris’ door was opened,  
“Surprise! Mom” Nora shouted joyfully carrying a tray of brownies while Barry carried the beverages.  
“Oh my baby thank you!” she replied acting surprised which pleased Nora.  
They all sat on the bed as they took breakfast it was an amazing moment like old times Iris thought.  
Iris ate only one brownie it concerned Barry who had noticed. They cracked jokes and laughed together after breakfast.  
“Lets take this party outside” Barry suggested. I will order in and we will have a pizza picnic Nora loved the sound of that.  
Barry left to prepare the picnic as Nora snuggled with her mother as they watched a cartoon on TV. They spent the whole Saturday together, but Iris seemed withdrawn most of the time she even retired to bed earlier than everyone  
As Iris laid awake on her bed she contemplated whether she should disclose her condition to Barry and Nora but she could not bare it to see them pity her during her last days. She also did not want Barry to cancel the divorce out of Pity.  
Barry could not shake the worry he felt when he looked at Iris. He wanted to do anything to make Iris happy and so he came up with the idea that they should go to church together. They had not been to Church together as a family since his self-imposed exile. He woke up early on Sunday and made every body break fast. Nora woke up and prepared her self too.  
Iris was taking too long to wake up, this prompted Barry to go check on her. He knocked several times and let himself in.  
“Hey…” Barry gently shook Iris. Iris woke up but she looked very weak he touched her forehead and was shocked by how hot it was.  
“Iris are you okay? what is going on?” he asked his voice breaking with emotion.  
But Iris didn’t have the strength to reply she just called his name  
Barry didn’t waste a minute he called 911 and soon they were driven to the hospital. Barry stayed with Nora who was crying and worried at the waiting room. He was very anxious and wondered after 20 minutes why it was taking too long for the doctors to inform them of anything.  
Barry paced back and forth in the waiting room, trying but failing to keep out invading thoughts of guilt and confusion. How had he not seen this, the image of Iris lying alone and weak on their bed dragged his thoughts to the abyss he never wanted to return .  
Thoughts of helplessness and broken heartedness dragged him down. Tears flew down his cheek living a trail of remorse.  
How could I have hurt the best part of me, why was I blind to her pain and suffering  
“Mr. Allen!” Iris’s doctor interrupted him from his soul punching session.  
“Yeah…” Barry wiped his tears as he stood still ‘is she going to be okay?’  
“Iris has been transferred from the emergency room and into the ICU… she was diagnosed a couple months ago with terminal illness and am very sorry… but am afraid she has very few hours to live.” The doctor explained.  
Barry stood dumbfounded shocked at what he had heard. He tried to speak but words betrayed him. His world was crumbling before him. He had to be strong for Nora. He wiped his tears and they went to iris’ room.  
Barry had felt as though he was suffocating and he called Cisco to give him much needed emotional support.  
‘My baby…’ iris cried as she held Nora, “I will always be with you… promise me… you will be a good girl” she said between sobs  
“I promise…mama” Nora replied crying  
Barry held iris hand as he rubbed circles on Nora’s back comforting her.  
“Nora honey… will you go with uncle Cisco and get mummy a candy bar”  
As the door closed Barry could not hold his sobs in any longer he burst out crying .  
“Am so… sorry…. Iris… I love you… and am sorry I was not there for you. I wish I could do…anything for you I will…. donate my heart …for you… I don’t know… how I can live without you.  
I withdrew the div-or ce…..i was… wrong please forgive me….” He said this sobbing  
“I love you too and I already forgave you. I only ask… that you be strong for our daughter and that you find happiness that is all I ever wished for you” Iris replied tearfully.  
They held hands and cried together in pain and love.

“Barry… love… I left some video recording in our bedroom dresser for you and for Nora to remember me by…  
I want…. I….  
“Nurse! Doctor help ! no… iris please do not go.” Barry cried out.  
“Charge to 50 clear charge to 100 clear” they tried in vain to save her.  
Barry held Nora as they watched helplessly as the doctors tried to bring her back but she was gone.

After the burial the minister stayed back with Barry at Iris’ grave Barry could not find the strength to move.  
“She told me this would happen,” the pastor placed a comforting hand on his shoulders.  
“I know you guys were having problems, but she did not want you to come back to her out of obligation she loved you to the last moment.”  
“I wish… I knew that… I wish I would have held her through it Pastor.”  
We all make mistakes Barry you cannot change the past. Iris would want you to be happy and be a good father to Nora and you cannot do it from here lets go and be with family.

But Iris didn’t have the strength to reply she just called his name


End file.
